1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display mode control method, more particularly to a display mode control method for switching operation of a display panel of an electronic device between daytime and nighttime display modes automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices employing global positioning system (GPS) technology are well known in the art. Such electronic devices are typically used in a vehicle, and include a display panel that shows navigational map information and that is operable in daytime and nighttime display modes. In the daytime display mode, the navigational map information is shown on the display panel in a dark shade against a light (such as white) background. During nighttime, since the light background can be a source of distraction and discomfort to the viewer's eye, the display panel is operated in the nighttime display mode. In this mode, the navigational map information is shown on the display panel in a light shade against a dark (such as black) background.
The aforementioned conventional electronic devices are disadvantageous in that switching operation of the display panel between the daytime and nighttime display modes is done manually, which is inconvenient on the part of the vehicle driver.